What if?
by Desertwolf69
Summary: What would happen if Jak didn't end up in prison but someone who helped him did? Would it disrupt the time flow or would time stay the same? I don't own any of the characters other then the OC's


A portal opened in the sky over a huge city as two beams of light were shot down towards the streets. People ran in panic and fear. A young blonde boy and an orange rat landed in the cross section. A girl observed them from a distance; she was intrigued by the two boys. As she went to see if they were alright, a group of men in red armour showed up and were about to knock the boy out when she step in and saved the blonde.

The girl ran like there was no tomorrow for them, as the guards chased after her and the blonde. The orange rat had jumped on the boy's shoulder and held on. Twisting and turning through alley ways, she was trying to lose the armoured men. Finally ducking into a ditch, she lost the men for a while.

"Kid, you have to stay here." She spoke cautiously. "By the way, I'm Tyran, and you are?"

The blonde didn't speak but the orange rat did. "I'm Daxter and this is Jak. He's a mute so he doesn't talk." Daxter eyed Tyran.

Jak gave a great sigh then a smile of thanks. Tyran smiled but she knew they weren't out of the woods just yet. Slowly she poked her head out of the ditch and saw a whole group of guards coming towards where they were.

"Damn. Jak, you and Daxter stay here. I will lead the guards away; if I get caught at least you'll be safe." Tyran jumped up into the streets and ran.

"There!" The guards ran after her.

Jak and Daxter sat below the bridge nervously as the sound of metal boots wavered heavily of them. Tyran had helped them out, but what could they do? They didn't even know where they were. This was a big problem. Especially cause it all started with that stupid Precursor Rift Ring. Samos had to insist on rebuilding it.

(Flashback)

"Today's the big day, Jak. I hope you are prepared, for whatever happens." Samos the sage seemed proud.

Keira his daughter looked extremely proud as well. "I think I figured out most of this machine. It interacts somehow with that large Precursor Ring. I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab."

Daxter complained. "Easy for you to say! We did all the heavy lifting!" He went to touch the controls on the vehicle but was stopped by Samos.

"Daxter! Don't touch anything! Though the Precursors vanished long ago, the artefacts they left behind can still do great harm." Samos yelled at the Ottsel.

"Or great good! If you figure out how to use them." Keira sat next to a blushing Jak upon entering the machine.

Samos looked at the control panel then at the mute. "I've had experience with such things. I know you can make it work."

Jak nodded then pressed on a ruby red button that began the machine. An egg like part opened up and many circular pieces began to circle each other. Then a faint glow came from the contraption.

"Looks like Jak's still got the mojo!" The Ottsel was excited.

Keira looked at the circling rings and noticed something right a way. "Interesting... it appears to be reading out some preset coordinates." She was actually stumbled for once.

The entire place began to violently shake. The bridge near Samos' hut was completely gone.

"Wow. Look, look at that!" Daxter exclaimed. The ring in front had begun rotating and a purple-blue shone from it. Then the skies turned an eerie purple as an enormous beast and multiple smaller beast came flying out.

"Finally! The last Rift Gate has been opened!" The beast spoke in triumph.

"Aaaaargh! What are those things!" The Ottsel began freaking out.

"So THIS is how it happened..." The sage looked around at the current predicament and was intrigued for some reason.

The monster looked straight at Jak, and spoke with a menacing tone. "You cannot hide from me boy!"

Keira was scared. Nothing like this had ever happened in Sandover village before or anywhere for that matter. "Do something, Jak!" She yelled.

Daxter was pointing at every button on the consol. Panic stricken, he began trying to figure out which was a stop button. "What's this do? Or that! How 'bout this one! Everybody, press all the buttons!"

Jak, Keira, Samos and Daxter did. But Jak was the one who hit the launch button sending them into an unknown warp tunnel to who knows where. As Jak peered around he saw a girl walking on a street. But that ended when his attention was brought back to his screaming friends.

"What was that thing!" Keira's yelling was what brought his attention back.

Samos was holding on for dear life, as he tried to look at his scared daughter and the young blonde. "Hang on everyone!"

"YYAAAAAAHHHHHH! I want off this thing!" Daxter let out one terrified high pitched scream.

As soon as he said that; a flash of electricity struck the vehicle and it bursts into flames, separating Jak and Daxter from Samos Keira.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Keira scream echoed through the warp tunnel.

"Find yourself, Jak!" Samos yelled to him, before a white light blinded the blonde and sent them hurling into the city they were now in.

(End flashback)

Speaking of Samos. Where were he and Keira at? And why did that girl look so familiar? Many questions bubbled in the blondes mind but first they had to find a place to stay safe. Daxter was the first to point out the obvious.

"We have NO idea where we are or HOW we're going to get home!" He emphasised some of his words to make a point.

Jak groaned in frustration. He wished he knew how to talk so he could shut Daxter up once in a while. But the rat had a point. There was a terrifying scream coming from not too far away from where they were hiding. TYRAN! Was Tyran in trouble? Was she caught? Jak wanted to check it out but things were too dangerous for him at that moment.

Hard metal footsteps could be heard rounding the corner and towards their hiding spot. He peeked his head up just slightly to see the guards dragging Tyran by the back of her shirt towards a large building. Something fell out of her hand and rolled into the ditch.

Daxter picked the object up and opened it. There was a note inside explaining where they could go to get help. It said to go see a man named Torn in a dead end alley and she would meet up with them in time.

"Jak. What have we gotten ourselves into this time?"


End file.
